Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a route guide device and a route guide method.
Description of Related Art
A navigation device that shows a current position and a route to a destination during travel in a vehicle has been put to practical use. Such a navigation device searches for a route from a current position which is a departure position to a destination, and displays a result of the search on a map image displayed on a display unit included in the route guide device. The navigation device shows a travel direction or the like using an image and sound during travel in the vehicle.
Performing route guide in such a navigation device according to a history of route elements that a user has passed in a vehicle in the past is disclosed. The route elements are roads divided at intersections (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2012-251865 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1)).